The Music of Their Lives
by lu.monti.13
Summary: Haven't you heard life has it's own soundtrack? Well, when Castiel and Dean met, their soundtrack changed. One was touched by the other and so the music of his life. Art by Petite Madame
A.N. This is just the first episode, if you want it you might listen Norwegian Wood and Hey Jude by the Beatles. Go on, hope you like it!

 **One: Norwegian Wood**

Hunting life was at its finest for the Free Will Team, traveling across the country, shooting at things and saving life. Exciting, isn't it? It may be like that for a regular human being but for a former angel it was not really the best to keep himself entertained. Everyday they hear in a low volume some classic rock and just rock.

Music was so new for Castiel every song was a heavenly experience for him, so sweet the lyrics of some of them, the mixture of the instruments, the way the singers caressed every word of the songs were absolutely delicious in the ex-angel's ears.

One night, Cas wasn't able to sleep so he to slipped into the car and put a Dean's cassette. It was a specific cassette he fell in love with while they were traveling around Pennsylvania.

 _"_ _Dean?" he asked at the middle of a song, some oddly pleasing Indian styled music was being played._

 _"_ _What's up, Cas? Need something?", answered the oldest of the Winchester brothers._

 _"_ _Not at all but, I'd like to know the name of the musicians that are playing this particular song", Castiel was pleased. He felt something deep inside him, something calming and sweet._

 _"_ _Oh, they're the Beatles. My mom used to sing them to us instead of a lullaby. Technically my lullaby was 'Hey, Jude' but that's from another cassette. This one's 'Rubber Soul', so, you like it?", Dean stared at him thru the rearview mirror_

 _"_ _Yes, I do, actually. Is very pleasing"_

 _"_ _Well, they're the Beatles"_

 _And so the road went on, with the Winchester in the front seat talking about a vampires' case and how they will trap them, while Castiel was enjoying the music and all sort of feelings they make him have deep inside._

He was inside the car, was almost midnight and the brothers were so asleep they appeared to be dead. Looking around with a lantern, he tried to find that little cassette. He found the one he was looking for. In a box. With other Beatles' cassettes.

Excited because of what he discovered, he took his sweet time to study every cassette and the songs in them. The titles were bright, and seemed happy.

 _Here comes the sun? Eight days a week? But the week only has seven…_ he kept thinking. Some of them had weird names.

Suddenly one cassette pop out. It had a name. His favorite name of all. _Dean's favorites_. He wondered a little bit before playing it but he did.

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let it into your heart_

 _Then you can start_

 _To make it better_

Cas was lying on Baby's front seat with his eyes shut, listening to that beautiful song. He was so focused trying to catch every word, every detail he didn't heard the steps coming to him.

"Y'know. My mom used to sing that exactly song to me. It's called _Hey Jude_. It was her favorite song of all"

It was Dean. He was reclined over Baby's door, above Cas and he could barely see his face but he was pretty sure Dean had a sad smile on his face.

"Hello, Dean. What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping" Castiel asked in his raspy voice while he sat straight again.

"Well, you just can't sleep when someone's is right outside your window playing your mom's favorite song loudly", Dean answered. "I brought you a beer"

Cas accepted the drink and both sat on Baby's hood, under the starry night with the Beatles playing in the background and their bodies close to each other in the middle of the cold night.

The music changed. It was Cas' song.

"What's that song about?" Castiel wondered out loud.

"Well, is about a guy who… Are you sure you wanna know, Cas? I mean, is a cool song and so but, he went nuts and burnt the chick's house. Is a cool song 'till you know the guy was nuts" replied the hunter with a smirking on his face.

The angel gazed at the man next to him frowning while he was sipping his beer. What's going on with the human race? Some of them were total geniuses and some others were… Just crazy. But this one was half way between both of those.

He barely could see him, the moon was facing them and it wasn't totally full. The soft white light was hitting his brown bottle and his face. He was simply incredibly gorgeous. Manly but delicate… Was that normal? –he thought- Many of the regular people on the ground were just ok and he was a-ok.

Dean felt Cas' heavy looking and turn to face him, feeling between harassed and flattered.

"Do I have monkeys on my face, Cas?" he said bluffly

"My apologies, Dean"

The atmosphere went a little heavier so they just looked away and stared at the moon. The music was still playing. Something was coming, they both knew it but weren't ready to put it into words yet…


End file.
